What The Hell
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: Junhong melihat kekasihnya Daehyun selingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Merasa sangat kesal, akhirnya Junhong juga ingin membalas perbuatan Daehyun dan Youngjae. Apa ya kira-kira yang akan dilakukan Junhong?. DaeLo FF, One Shoot. RnR Jusaeyo.. :D


Tittle : What The Hell.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pair : Banyak, yang utama DaeLo.

Cast : Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae, Kim Wonsik ( Vixx's Member ), Han Sanghyuk ( Vixx's Member ), Cha Hakyeon ( Vixx's Member ).

Author : Skinner Han.

Disclaimer : Not Me.

Warning : BL, OOC, AU, Crack Pair, No Flamers, DLDR, RnR, Miss Typo(s), Hancur, Berantakan, Absurd, Alur kecepetan, One Shoot.

Chapter 1 : You cheating on me, I Cheating on you.

# Junhong Pov.

Aku sangat sakit sekali melihat kekasihku sendiri sedang bermesraan dengan sahabatku sendiri. Ini keterlaluan! Apa mereka benar-benar tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Kenapa Daehyun _hyung_ selingkuh dengan Youngjae _hyung_? Aku sangat sakit melihat mereka. Jadi ini alasan Daehyun _hyung _sering membatalkan janji pertemuan? Karena dia bersama Youngjae _hyung_. Aku tidak bolehdiam saja! Tidak akan kubiarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tersakiti! Akan kubalas kau Jung Daehyun!.

" Aaaarrghhh! Jung Daehyun menyebalkan! Kenapa dia selingkuh!." Marahku sambil membanting tas sekolahku ke tempat tidur.

" Ya! Kau ini kenapa sih?." Tanya Yongguk _hyung_ kakakku.

" Kau tau _hyung_? Aku baru saja melihat Daehyun _hyung _selingkuh dengan Youngjae _hyung_! Mereka benar-benar kelewatan!." Kesalku.

" _Mwooo_! Selingkuh? Dengan Youngjae? Bagaimana bisa?."

" Aku juga tidak tau _hyung_… bagaimana ini? Aku masih mencintai Daehyun_ hyung_…" kataku hampir menangis.

" _Uljima_… aku akan bantu kau untuk balas dendam Junhong_ie_…" kata Yongguk _hyung_.

" Bagaimana caranya?." Tanyaku.

" Kalau Daehyun selingkuh, kau juga harus bisa selingkuh juga." Kata Yongguk _hyung_.

" Lalu dengan siapa aku selingkuh?."

Yongguk hyung tersenyum kecil atau bisa disebut dengan _evil smirk_ andalannya.

# Junhong Pov End.

Sore itu dikediaman Jung, Daehyun sedang berdandan, karena sore ini dia ada janji dengan Youngjae. Dilihatnya sang kakak Wonsik, sedang memasang wwajah tidak enak.

" Kau kenapa _hyung_? Marahan lagi dengan Hyuk_ie hyung_?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Hm.." balas Wonsik malas.

" Aku melihatnya dengan Hakyeon _hyung _beberapa minggu lalu."

" Aku sudah melihat mereka bersama berkali-kali."

" Lalu kau tenang-tenang saja melihat Hyuk_ie hyung_ selingkuh?." Tanya Daehyun.

Wonsik menghela nafas kesal. " Aku malas menegur mereka, aku biarkan saja, apa urusanku?." Kata Wonsik.

" Kau masih mencintai Hyuk_ie hyung _tidak sih?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Tentu saja! Aku masih sangat mencintai Hyuk."

" Lalu kenapa kau tidak merebutnya lagi?."

" _Molla_, mungkin aku menunggu _timing_ yang pas." Jawab Wonsik asal-asalan.

" Baiklah, terserah _hyung_ saja kalau begitu." Sahut Daehyun

Tak lama kemudian Daehyun berangkat untuk kencan dengan Youngjae. Kemudian Wonsik mendapat telfon dari teman dekatnya Yongguk.

" Ada apa Yongguk_ie_?."

[[ Sore ini kau ada acara tidak?.]]

" Tidak, _wae_?."

[[ Bisakah kita bertemu?.]]

" Boleh, dimana?."

[[ Coffee Shop, jam 6 sore.]]

" Baiklah, aku akan kesana nanti."

[[ _Nde_, akan kutunggu.]]

Dilihatnya masih jam 4 sore, masih banyak yang bisa lakukan sebelum pergi menemui Yongguk.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 6 Wonsik tiba di _café_ dimana dia akan bertemu dengan Yongguk temannya. Akhir-akhir ini Wonsik dan Yongguk memang jarang bertemu karena kesibukkan masing-masing, Yongguk adalah teman satu SMA-nya dulu.

" Wonsik! Disini!." Panggil Yongguk yang ternyata sudah disana terlebih dahulu. Wonsik segera menghampiri Yongguk.

" Lama tidak bertemu Yongguk_ie_." Kata Wonsik sambil bersalaman dengan Yongguk.

" Kau terlihat lebih keren sekarang." Puji Yongguk.

" Hehehe… tumben kau mengajakku bertemu?." Kata Wonsik.

" Aku sedang bosan dirumah, jadi aku menelfonmu, lagi pula kita sudah lama tidak bertemu." Kata Yongguk.

" Benar juga."

" Oh ya, kau ingin pesan apa? Kali ini biar aku yang traktir." Kata Yongguk.

" Terserah kau saja karena kau yang bayari." Kata Wonsik.

" Baiklah, tunggu disini, biar aku pesankan." Kata Yongguk.

Wonsik menunggu Yongguk untuk memesan makanan. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Yongguk berbunyi, ada panggilan masuk. Wonsik membiarkannya saja, karena mungkin itu privasi Yongguk. Tapi ponsel Yongguk terus berdering. Akhirnya karena penasaran Wonsik melihat siapa penelepon itu.

" Junhong? _Namjachingu_-nya kah?." Gumam Wonsik saat melihat panggilan masuk dengan foto _selca_ Yongguk sedang memeluk namja manis berambut Dark Blue. Wonsik kemudian menaruh kembali ponsel itu. Tak lama kemudian Yongguk kembali membawa pesanannya.

" Tadi ada yang menelfonmu terus." Kata Wonsik.

Yongguk mengecek ponselnya, 5 panggilan tak terjawab dari Junhong.

" Junhong menelfon?."

" _Namjachingu_-mu kah? Dia manis." Kata Wonsik.

" _Ya_! Dia _namdongsaeng_-ku!." Kata Yongguk. Dan itu membuat Wonsik terkejut hampir saja dia menyemburkan _Cappuchino_ yang baru saja ia cicipi.

" Kau punya adik semanis itu? Aku tidak percaya!." Kata Wonsik.

" Aku serius, dia memang adikku. " kata Yongguk meyakinkan.

" Kenalkan padaku gih." Kata Wonsik sambil tersenyum manis.

" _Ya_! Dasar kau ini! Dia terlalu manis untukmu!." Kata Yongguk.

" Ayolah Yongguk_ie_, aku sudah cukup keren untuk jadi pasangannya." Kata Wonsik.

" _Andwae_!."

" _Jebaaaalll_, kenalkanlah dia padaku, kau jangan pelit seperti ini." Kata Wonsik.

" Haish… baiklah baiklah, akan kutelfon dia untuk datang kesini." Kata Yongguk.

" Nah! Itu namanya teman… Terimakasih Yongguk_ie_." Kata Wonsik senang.

Akhirnya Yongguk menelfon Junhong untuk datang menemuinya di_ café_ itu. 30 menit kemudian Junghong datang ke _café_. Dia terlihat sedikit kesal karena tadi Yongguk tidak mengangkat telfonnya.

"_ Annyeonghaseyo_." Sapa Junhong pada Wonsik.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_, jadi kau adiknya Yongguk?." Tanya Wonsik ramah.

"_ Nde_, aku adiknya Yongguk _hyung_. Namaku Bang Junhong." Jawab Junhong.

" Namaku Jung Wonsik, senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata Wonsik.

Kemudian Junhong duduk disebelah Yongguk. " Kau kenapa terlihat kesal begitu?." Tanya Yongguk.

" _Hyung_, tadi aku menelfonmu berkali-kali, kenapa tidak kau angkat sih?."

" _Mian_, tadi aku tidak tau kalau kau menelfon."

" Dasar Menyebalkan!." Kata Junhong.

" Maafkanlah kakakmu ini Junhong_ie_, ya ya ya…" kata Yongguk sambil menoel-noel pipi Junhong. Membuat Junhong sedikit kesal.

" Haissh! Iya! Iya!."

" Oh ya Junhong_ie_, kau sekolah dimana?." Tanya Wonsik.

" Di TS High School."

" Ah _jinjja_? Adikku juga bersekolah disitu. Namanya Jung Daehyun. Apa kau kenal?." Kata Wonsik.

JDEEERRR! Junhong dan Yongguk kaget saat tau Daehyun adalah adik Wonsik. Memang antara Yongguk dan Wonsik tidak penah bercerita tentang keluarga, begitu juga dengan Junhong dan Daehyun.

Lalu Junhong diam-diam mengirim pesan ke Yongguk saat mereka sedang ngobrol-ngobrol.

_" Hyung, bagaimana ini? Namja yang kau kenalkan padaku semua tidak ada yang cocok denganku!."_ Kata Junhong dalam pesannya pada Yongguk.

_" Bagaimana dengan Wonsik? Dia bilang dia tertarik padamu." _Balas Yongguk.

_" Jinjja? Tapi dia kakak Daehyun."_ Kata Junhong.

_" Gwaenchana, kau akan membalas Daehyun 2x lipat jika kau berpacaran dengan kakaknya, kau pasti bisa membuat Daehyun marah. Lagipula Wonsik orang yang baik, dia juga keren 'kan?."_ Balas Yongguk.

Junhong menatap Wonsik sejenak, menimang-nimang apakah dia akan memilih Wonsik untuk jadi selingkuhannya. Lalu dia membalas pesan Yongguk.

_" Baiklah, dia keren kok, bisa untuk pamer jika aku jalan dengannya. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu hyung." _

Yongguk tersenyum kecil. " Wonsik-goon aku pesan makanan untuk Junhong dulu, nde…" kata Yongguk agar Junhong dan Wonsik bisa berdua bicara berdua saja.

" Antriannya masih panjang tuh, apa tidak menunggu agak nanti dulu?." Tanya Wonsik.

" _Gwaenchana_." Sahut Yongguk lalu berjalan pergi.

Akhirnya Junhong dan Wonsik tinggal berdua. Awalnya Junhong masih sedikit canggung untuk bicara duluan, akhirnya Wonsik yang bicara duluan. Lama-kelamaan Junhong mulai bisa nyaman dengan Wonsik yang ramah.

Selama 1 minggu selanjutnya Yongguk berusaha mendekatkan Junhong dan Wonsik, hingga akhirnya mereka jadian. Dan Junhong sudah bersiap-siap untuk membalas Daehyun.

Pagi itu Junhong sudah berada di kelasnya walau sekolah masih belum terlalu ramai. Dia mengirim pesan dengan Wonsik untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Tak lama kemudian Daehyun datang. Dia duduk disebelah Junhong seperti biasanya. Daehyun melirik kearah Junhong yang asyik dengan ponselnya. Biasanya jika dia datang Junhong akan mengucapkan selamat pagi dan mulai manja pada Daehyun, tapi kali ini tidak.

" Sedang apa _Chagy_?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Sms-an." Jawab Junhong singkat tanpa menoleh.

" Oh, nanti sore bisa tidak kita keluar?." Tanya Daehyun.

Sebenarnya Junhong sangat ingin pergi dengan Daehyun, tapi dia harus membalas Daehyun. Dan selain itu Wonsik mengajaknya kencan sore ini.

" Maaf hyung, aku tidak bisa." Balas Junhong singkat, masih belum menoleh.

" _Wae_?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku _hyung_." Jawab Junhong.

" Biasanya kau lebih memilih pergi denganku walau ada janji dengan temanmu." Kata Daehyun.

" Kali ini aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah janji untuk pergi dengannya _hyung_, lain kali saja." Jawab Junhong.

Daehyun sedikit kesal saat itu, seperti bukan Junhong yang biasanya, seharian itu Junhong benar-benar mengacanginya, dia sibuk dengan poselnya. Bahkan bicara hanya seperlunya. Sangat aneh jika Junhong tidak memperhatikannya. Junhong sangat suka bermanja-manja dengan Daehyun.

" _Chagy_, kau tidak makan ke kantin?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Setelah ini aku ke kantin bersama Jongup." Jawab Junhong sambil membereskan bukunya di meja.

" Kenapa tidak bersamaku?."

" Kemarin waktu aku ke kantin aku lupa membawa uang, jadi Jongup meminjamiku uang, hari ini aku yang membayari makan siangnya." Jawab Junhong lalu pergi bersama Jongup.

Selama beberapa hari kedepan Junhong masih bersikap seperti itu pada Daehyun. Lama-lama Daehyun jadi sangat kesal pada Junhong.

" _Chagy_, hari ini bisa pergi keluar tidak?." Tanya Daehyun.

Junhong berfikir sejenak, dia mendengar akhir-akhir ini Youngjae sedang sibuk untuk tugas sekolah, mungkin Daehyun tidak bisa pergi kencan dengan Youngjae, jadi Daehyun dari kemarin mengajaknya kencan.

" Tidak bisa_ hyung_." Jawab Junhong, lalu memasang _headset_nya untuk mendengarkan lagu.

" Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini bersikap menyebalkan?." Kata Daehyun. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari Junhong yang asyik ditulikan oleh lagu. Daehyun langsung menycabut headset Junhong dengan kesal.

" Ya! Bang Junhong! Aku sedang bicara denganmu." Kesal Daehyun. Jika dia sudah menyebut nama Junhong berarti dia benar-benar serius bicara.

" Ada apa sih _hyung_? Kenapa kau marah-marah seperti ini?." Kata Junhong.

" Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini? Menolak ajakan kencan, tidak memperhatikanku bicara, tidak membalas pesan dan telfonku. Kau ini kenapa?." Tanya Daehyun sedikit dengan nada marah.

" Pertama, kenapa _hyung_ begitu marah aku menolak ajakan kencan? Biasanya_ hyung _'kan juga seperti itu, jadi kurasa itu hal yang biasa. Kedua, aku selalu menjawab pertanyaanmu jika kau bertanya padaku, iya 'kan? Ketiga, ponselku yang lama hilang, jadi percuma_ hyung _menelfon dan mengirimiku pesan. Jadi apanya yang aneh _hyung_? Kurasa aku melakukan hal yang biasa saja." Kata Junhong menjelaskan panjang lebar agar Daehyun puas.

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ponselmu hilang? Setidaknya beri tau aku nomor barumu." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong merobek kertas dari bukunya, lalu menulis nomor barunya.

" Ini nomor baruku, simpanlah dengan baik dan benar _hyung_. Ada lagi yang kau inginkan Tuan Jung?." Tanya Junhong.

Daehyun kalah telak kali ini. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Junhong, dia marah karena dia dicueki saja. Dan selain itu Daehyun tidak bisa kencan dengan Junhong ataupun Youngjae selama seminggu ini.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Daehyun sekarang?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Aku mencueki-nya akhir-akhir ini, dan dia terlihat sangat kesal _hyung_." Kata Junhong sambil tertawa kecil.

" _Jinjja_? Hahaha… kau berhasil membalasnya Junhong_ie_." Kata Yongguk senang.

" Tapi _hyung_.. aku ini masih sangat mencintai Daehyun _hyung_. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan pada Youngjae _hyung_?. Aku masih sangat kesal pad mereka berdua…" rangek Junhong.

" Nah itu dia aku yang juga bingung Junhong_ie_… Si Youngjae itu benar-benar menyebalkan, sudah tau Daehyun pacaran denganmu, tapi tetap diembat juga. Setidaknya kau juga sudah selingkuh dengan Wonsik 'kan? Yang namanya selingkuh juga pasti ketahuan. Begitu juga denganmu, hanya saja jika kau ketahuan kau masih punya banyak pembela'an." Kata Yongguk.

" Benar juga sih, walau aku salah, tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah. Lagi pula Wonsik _hyung_ sangat baik padaku. Dan setiap hari dia mengajakku pergi. Aku senang bisa selingkuh dengan Wonsik _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Tapi kau jangan terlalu mencintai Wonsik, bisa tambah rumit jika itu terjadi." Kata Yongguk.

" _Araseo_… aku sadar diri kok kalau aku Cuma selingkuh." Kata Junhong.

" Lalu sampai kapan ini terjadi?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Sampai ketahuan _hyung._"

" Baiklah. Kau pasti sudah tau kata-kata pembela'anmu 'kan?."

" _Nde_…"

Selama 1 bulan Junghong masih menikmati asyik-nya selingkuh, begitu juga dengan Daehyun, dan _namjachingu_-nya Wonsik si Hyuk.

Hari itu Wonsik mengajak Junhong untuk jalan-jalan ke sebuah acara Otaku. Junhong menggandeng lengan Wonsik dengan mesra. Dan tanpa mereka sadari Daehyun dan Youngjae juga kencan ditempat yang sama. Begitu juga dengan Hyuk dan Hakyeon.

" Duduk disini dulu." Ajak Junhong. Mereka duduk disebuah kursi taman agak jauh dari keramaian memang, karena mereka tadi sudah berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat.

" Dingin sekali hari ini…" kata Junhong sambil mengeratkan syalnya.

" Apa kau tidak ingin membeli sesuatu yang hangat?." Tanya Wonsik.

" Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin makan ataupun minum saat ini." Kata Junhong manis.

Wonsik tersenyum kecil, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Junhong. " Kalau begitu biar aku yang menghangatkannya." Kata Wonsik. Saat itu Junhong hanya diam menerima perlakuan dari Wonsik. Hanya ciuman biasa, tak masalah baginya.

Dan dari jauh Daehyun dan Hyuk melihat Wonsik sedang mencium seseorang, dari perspektif yang berbeda, mereka berdua tidak melihat siapa yang di cium karena tertutup oleh badan Wonsik. Daehyun dan Hyuk memutuskan untuk menghampiri Wonsik.

" _Hyung_?." Panggil Daehyun yang masih menggandeng Youngjae.

" Wonsik _hyung_!." Seru Hyuk yang juga bersama Hakyeon.

Wonsik dan Junhong sedikit terkejut saat ada yang memanggil Wonsik, Dan mereka semua begitu _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi disini.

"_ Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!." Marah Daehyun saat mengetahui yang Wonsik cium adalah Junhong.

" Maksudmu apa?." Kata Wonsik tidak suka.

" _Hyung_! Kenapa kau selingkuh!." Kata Hyuk marah.

" _Ya_! Daehyun _hyung_! Berhenti!." Lerai Junhong saat Daehyun hampir memukul Wonsik karena marah.

" Dia _namjachingu_-ku kau mau apa?!." Balas Wonsik.

" _Hyung_! Aku bicara denganmu! Kenapa kau selingkuh!." Kata Hyuk.

" Berhenti kalian semuaaaa!." Teriak Junhong kesal. " Kita bicarakan ini dengan baik-baik!." Lanjut Junhong.

Akhirnya semua memilih diam untuk mendengar penjelasan.

" Baiklah, aku akui aku memang berpacaran dengan Daehyun _hyung_, tapi 1 bulan lalu aku memergoki kalian berpacaran. Apalagi dengan sahabatku sendiri, kau Youngjae _hyung_! Kau tau Daehyun _hyung _adalah _namjachingu_ku, tapi kenapa kalian selingkuh? Tentu saja aku marah!." Kata Junhong.

" Tapi kenapa kau harus berpacaran dengan _hyung_ku Junhong_ie_?." Kata Daehyun.

" Apa kau tidak salah_ hyung_ bertanya seperti itu padaku? Kau selingkuh dengan sahabatku sendiri, aku tidak terima! Koreksi dirimu sendiri kenapa aku memutuskan untuk selingkuh juga!." Jawab Junhong.

" Aku minta maaf Junhong_ie_." Kata Youngjae.

" Aku tidak tau jika Junhong adalah _namjachingu_ Daehyun sebelumnya, karena aku menyukainya, jadi aku menjadikannya _namjachingu_-ku." Kata Wonsik.

" Kau berengsek _hyung_!." Kata Daehyun.

" Kau juga berengsek!." Balas Wonsik.

" Kalian berdua berengsek, jadi semuanya memang bersalah disini." Kata Junhong.

" Lalu kenapa kau selingkuh_ hyung_?." Kata Hyuk yang masih kesal.

" Memangnya aku tidak tau kalau kau sudah lama selingkuh dengan hakyeon? Aku bahkan sering melihat kalian berciuman. Untuk apa kau semarah ini jika aku berpacaran dengan orang lain jika kau sendirinyajuga selingkuh."

" Bukan salah Hyuk dia selingkuh, aku yang memang memaksanya." Kata Hakyeon.

" Junhong_ie_, kau harus putus dengan Wonsik_ hyung_." kataDaehyun sambil menarik lengan Junhong yang langsung ditepis.

" Hak-ku untuk bersama siapa, jujur saja aku sangat dendam pada kalian berdua." Kata Junhong.

" Harusnya kau kembali pada Daehyun, Wonsik adalah milikku!." Kata Hyuk.

" Kau tidak berhak melarangnya Hyuk_ie_! Aku bahkan tidak pernah melarangmu untuk berpacaran dengan Hakyeon." Bela Wonsik.

" Junhong_ie_, aku minta maaf, aku memang salah, tolong kembalilah pad Daehyun." Kata Youngjae.

" Aku akan menerima semua keputusanmu, jika kau ingin kembali pada Daehyun aku tidak apa, kita tau kita hanya sebatas selingkuh." Kata Wonsik.

" Apa kau akan baik-baik saja _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" _Nde_… maaf soal ciuman tadi." Kata Wonsik.

" Baiklah, aku akan kembali pada Daehyun _hyung_." Kata Junhong pelan.

Daehyun langsung menarik Junhong kesisinya.

" Baiklah. Hari sudah semakin sore, lebih baik aku pulang dulu." Kata Wonsik.

" Aku juga." Sahut Youngjae.

" _Hyung_!." Panggil Hyuk. Wonsik hanya memandang Hyuk santai.

" Terserah kau mau pilih yang mana, aku tidak memaksamu kembali padaku. Kalau kau lebih ingin bersama Hakyeon, silahkan saja." Kata Wonsik.

" Aku… ingin bersamamu." Kata Hyuk.

" Kalau begitu ayo." Sahut Wonsik sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hyuk berlari dan memeluk Wonsik. Mungkin ini bukan hari yang beruntung bagi Youngjae dan Hakyeon.

Saat Wonsik hampir berjalan pergi, dia berbalik.

" Junhong_ie_!." Panggil Wonsik.

Junhong dan Daehyun berbalik karena panggilan Wonsik.

" _Nde_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Terimakasih ciumannya, bibirmu manis sekali." Kata Wonsik sambil tertawa kecil, membuat Junhong memerah seketika itu juga.

" _Hyung_! Kau berengsek!." Teriak Hyuk dan Daehyun bersamaan, yang hanya dibalas tawa keras oleh Wonsik dan Junhong.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian hubungan Junhong dan Daehyun kembali membaik, begitupun dengan Youngjae. Junhong sudah kembali bermanja-manja dengan pada Daehyun.

" _Hyung_, antarkan ke kamar mandi dulu sebelum ke kantin." Kata Junhong.

" Baiklah."

Daehyun mengantar Junhong ke kamar mandi. Setelah Junhong sudah selesai dengan urusannya, dia merapikan rambutnya sebentar di depan kaca kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba Daehyun mendorong Junhong ke tembok.

" _Ya_! _Hyung_! Kau mau apa!." kesal Junhong.

" Aku masih cemburu kau berciuman dengan Wonsik _hyung_" kata Daehyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Junhong.

" _Hyung_! Ini masih disekolah." Kata Junhong berusaha mendorong Daehyun, tapi Daehyun tetap ditempatnya, bahkan jarak diantara mereka sedikit demi sedikit mulai hilang.

Daehyun mencium Junhong dengan sedikit kasar, dia begitu merindukan rasa bibir pink milik Junhong. Semakin menuntut dan mendominasi, Junhong semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kerah seragam Daehyun, karena ia tidak bisa melawan ciuman itu.

Dehyun semakin mencium Junhong sedikit kasar sambil menarik rambut Junhong agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Junhong sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk melanjutkan ciuman itu. Nafasnya sudah semakin menipis. Mungkin bibirnya bisa saja membiru jika Daehyun terus menciumnya dengan kasar seperti ini. Dia berusaha untuk mendorong Daehyun tapi Daehyun masih tetap menciumnya. Hingga akhirnya Daehyun mengalah dan melepaskan ciumannya.

" _Hyung_! Hh…hh… kau gila! Aku bisa kehabisan nafas jika kau menciumku seperti itu _hyung_! Ini masih disekolah!." Kesal Junhong.

" _Wae_? Itu hukumanmu karena berciuman dengan Wonsik _hyung_, bibirmu hanya boleh tersentuh olehku, tidak boleh ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya." Kata Daehyun posesif membuat Junhong sedikit _blushing._

" Dasar! Kenapa kau masih memikirkan hal itu, aku ini milikmu _hyung_, jangan khawatir seperti itu." Kata Junhong.

" Biar saja, aku memang posesif sekarang jika menyangkut dirimu."

" _Saranghaeyo hyung_."

.:: THE END ::.

A/N : okeh… ini ff hancur absurd dan aneh!, entah kenapa aku pingin ngetik ff selingan pas ngerjain ff DaeLo yang Never Give Up. Mian kalo jelek. Karena ini Cuma idea bal-abal.

See you in another DaeLo FF ^0^/

Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli


End file.
